Unexpected Promises
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Companion story to 'About Time', though you don't need to read that in order to read this. Matt and Emily! Because I love them together. Anyways, this is a slightly fluff filled one shot turned into a multi-chapter. Please Enjoy. Nothing major happens, just swearing.
1. The beginning of something new

**Shit happens.**

* * *

"Matt! Get in here right now!"

Matt's head shot up as he glanced over to his apartment bathroom where his girlfriend Emily was yelling at him from. Emily was known for being loud, sure, but she never usually yelled like this when she was just a room away.

She usually yelled much quieter.

Matt smiled to himself at his thought, and looked up to where Emily had yelled his name.

"What is it?" He called back, letting his focus go back to the game that he had been playing; _Silent Hill: The Room_.

He waited for a moment as he expected Emily to reply once more.

When he didn't hear anything else from his lady, he let his full focus expand completely to his game again. He watched as the main character, Henry, peeked through a hole in his apartment that lead to a neighboring apartment. Matt shivered as he noticed that one of the main antagonists, Robbie Rabbit, was starting directly at Henry.

"Ugh, that's creepy." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head at the television image.

Once he moved back away from the hole, he stiffened as a moan came from the game, remembering that the ghosts were invading the apartment. He hated it. Sure he wasn't like Ashley, one of his closest friends who got scared if someone sneezed really loud when it was quiet, but he hated things like this. He hated when inanimate things would move or do creepy things like this.

He figured it was because he wasn't into psychological horror. Or he assumed that it was psychological horror. Either way, he didn't like it. Not at all.

His focus was on the game so much that when Emily yelled out his name again, he threw his controller onto his living room table, knocking his glass of water onto his carpet. He huffed, standing and picking up the controller, satisfied that it wasn't broken or water damaged, and he looked over to his bathroom door.

"MATTHEW!"

"I'm coming Emily, hold on! I just knocked my water over. You scared me." He replied back, pausing his game, tossing the controller on his couch that he had just been occupying.

"Well geez, meathead, didn't you know that when I call for you, you should just come here." Emily retorted.

Matt sneered in her direction, wanting to send an insult back at her, but he knew that she didn't really mean it. It was just her over confident insecurities at work again. She had recently confided in him that when she was being a bitch, she didn't actually mean it. She was just scared of being hurt again.

Matt grit his teeth as he thought of Mike, but another bark from Emily in the other room got his attention.

"Matt, please."

He shifted his weight, turning to the bathroom and walking over to the closed wooden door. He lifted his hand, knocking firmly twice. Matt heard her shifting around a few things, and his brow furrowed at that. He didn't exactly have anything to hide in his bathroom. Maybe in his phone history, but not his bathroom.

"Em?"

"Hold on meat for brains!" She yelled out.

Matt huffed softly, rolling his deep brown eyes as he held his tongue once more. He waited a moment, hearing Emily shift more things around on his counter top, eventually knocking something off, as Matt heard her curse softly. He chuckled at that, knocking lightly two more times.

"Emily?"

"Hold on, Matt, Jesus!" She retorted hotly, as she usually did.

Matt glared at the door, mimicking a pissed off preppy girl to himself. He flailed his arms a bit and made an angry face, mouthing what Emily kept yelling at him.

"You're the one that called for me." He mumbled out finally as he finished his tantrum, pursing his lips. Matt leaned against the door frame and waited for her to open the door.

He turned his gaze back to his paused game, wishing he could get back to it. He didn't always have much time to play around, as he was trying his hardest to keep up with sports, his part time job, and homework. Though he definitely hated homework.

College sucked.

"Alright, Matt. I need you to come in. The door's unlocked."

Startled by her voice he stood up straight, lifting his hand up, jiggling the handle and clicking it open. He pushed on the door frame and it opened easily. Matt lifted his eyes to meet Emily's reflected hazel ones as he walked over to her.

He stared at her reflection in the mirror and Matt smiled softly, hoping to keep her calm for whatever it was that was going on. He could tell that it was upsetting her by the way that she was standing and holding herself. She didn't normally slouch in the slightest, but now she was leaning over the sink.

Matt shifted over to where he was standing behind his girlfriend, and he wrapped his strong arms around the short, black haired woman that made his heart flutter. Leaning in, he rested his head against hers and gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes. Her iris' stared back with fear. With an unsure glance that also held anxiety and something else that he couldn't hit on the nose.

"Em, what's wrong?" His voice was muffled in her hair as he placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her temple. "Tell me what happened, Emily."

Matt turned her body around to face his own, and he slid his hands down her arms, grasping her hands in his. Though, when he held her hands, he felt something hard and plastic between her fingers.

Confusion arouse on his face as he began to try and rub his fingers between hers to get whatever it was that was bothering her. And he knew that it was whatever that she was hiding in her slim fingers.

Dark brown eyes flittered down to their entwined hands, and he unfolded her fingers to figure out what she had. Emily quickly put a stop to it though, and curled her fingers tighter around the object.

"Matt."

Her voice was so small as she said his name, and their eyes locked onto each others. Matt let his grip loosen on her smaller hands, bringing one of his up to smooth across her cheek. She looked so scared as Matt did that, nearly shying away from his touch.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and Matt took in a deep breath before leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. He closed his eyes, lifting his other hand to caress her other cheek, and he shifted his face down. Their noses brushed together and Matt heard Emily take in a sharp breath like when they had almost kissed for the first time so long ago. His heart beat felt like he had just run a marathon; he felt pride as he knew that he made her feel this way. Excited. Trembling with it. Quivering as he lowered his lips to capture hers in the most innocent and intimate way.

There was no pressure, no rush, only the soft connection of sweet affection. It was slow, sensual, but not sexual. It only showed how much Matt cared for Emily as he pulled away to stare into her eyes. And only then did she lift one of her hands to grab one of his. She loosened her fingers around the object, pulling his hand down so that she could press it into his hand.

Matt looked down into his hands, the object warm as it had been squeezed around Emily's palm for who knows how long. His gaze flickered back to Emily's, and she nodded to him, telling him to look now before she changed her mind and kicked him out of the bathroom.

He did so, slowly opening his palms to view the white, plastic item that was now in his possession. Sure, Matt wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he knew exactly what he was holding in his hands. And when he looked into Emily's eyes once more, he grinned wider than than he ever had. His eyes filled with astonishment yet worry and Matt pulled her close, holding her tight.

"Holy shit, Emily!" He pulled away from her small stature and leaned down, kissing her softly. "Holy shit! I'm going to be a dad!"

Emily pushed his chest, getting his attention back on her. Hazel eyes were still filled with fear and anxiety clouded over them, but he finally realized what that other emotion was; such a raw form of happiness, that it was hidden behind that other emotions, the overpowering emotions. Matt did, however, understand why she was so fearful and anxious. She looked like she was waiting for something bad to happen like before with Mike. But Matt simply gave her a soft smile, his hand still cupping her cheek gently and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, Em." He began reassuring her, though his voice wavered as he started to understand the full weight of the situation that happened upon them. "It'll be okay, we'll find a way to do this. I won't leave you alone."

Her eyes became watery as her lips quivered.

"Matt?"

"I'll drop out." He stated. "I mean, I already have a really good part time job working with a mechanic, so I can drop out and then I'll try to save up as much as I can, and we'll figure this out. I promise, Em."

He gripped onto her hands, firm but not to the point where it hurt. She moved her hand, wiping a few strands of hair from her face when she looked up at Matt again. His smiles were always so sweet, so contagious.

And so she smiled back, nodding her head to his promises.

"Yeah, Matt. We'll get through this."

 **Annnnnnnnnd done. Hopefully this wasn't shit, but hey! Opinions are here for a reason. If you don't have anything nice to say, please move along. Constructive criticism much appreciated! Have a lovely day!**


	2. Here with you

**Shit happens.**

* * *

Matt was itching to get out of the button up grey shirt that he was wearing. For god's sake, he had already met Emily's parents, so he didn't know why he had to wear a nice outfit _with a button up and a tie_.

He hated it, and as he messed around with the tie while looking himself over in the mirror, Emily walked over to him.

She looked stunning, and Matt felt himself swallow hard as he glanced over her entire physique. She was breath taking to Matt as Hazel eyes met dark brown.

"You look beautiful..." He mumbled out mostly to himself. A smile traced itself on her lips.

She was wearing a simple dark brown dress that flowed across her curves and ended right above her knees. The midsection wasn't too tight, nor was it too loose. It was perfect, holding the secret that she and Matt were going to finally tell her parents.

Needless to say, Matt was nervous as hell.

"Matt?" Emily said quietly. She looked just as nervous; after all, they both knew that her parents weren't exactly...accepting of children before marriage. Or sex before marriage for that matter.

Leaning over, Matt kissed her lips softly. Gently. Emily smiled a small smile, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared, Matt."

He pulled her close, feeling her sob softly, probably ruining her make up he mused to himself.

"Me too, Em."

* * *

"Well, what is it that you called us out for?" Emily's father deadpanned as they were finishing up their meals.

Emily's mother smiled at her husband and touched his arm.

"Now Howard, calm down and let them get to it when they get to it. After, it isn't all the time that we get to see them, with College and what not."

Matt let a relieved grin cross his face, mouthing a small thank you to Emily's mother.

"Listen, Cheryl. Something is going on, and I want to know."

Matt's facade was breaking, and Emily could tell. She moved her hand under the table and gripped tightly onto his hand. Pools of caramel melted into coffee brown, her head giving a slight nod. A confirmation that it was time to finally tell them.

"Um, mom. Dad. There is something that we have to talk to you about." The dark haired beauty spoke, voice leaving a small tremble which only Matt noticed.

"See. I knew it."

"Mr. Song, please let us explain." Matt said with all the courage he had in himself. Mr. Song stared him down, baffeled that the young african had finally spoken up to him.

He nodded, though his eyes squinted slightly. "Begin explaining then."

Emily coughed into her hand, losing her nerve. Matt squeezed her hand again, communicating that he would say it if she couldn't. She simply nodded.

"Emily and I have..." He cleared his throat as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Song held their full attention on him; one with a sharpness and the other a soft smile. "We've found ourselves in a predicament." Taking in a deep breath and glancing to Emily, he went on. "About two months ago, we found out that we are going to be parents ourselves."

" _What?!_ "

Matt felt his body push back into his chair, as if trying to melt into it and hide from the rage that was written on Emily's parents face. Or rather, rage on Mr. Song, shock on Mrs. Song.

"You mean to tell me that the two of you have been..." Mrs. Song trailed off, disbelief in her voice as Mr. Song stood up.

"You better figure out how you're going to be doing this, because I am certainly not paying for an apartment or schooling for a tainted daughter!" He turned from the table before glancing back. "And you, Mr. Hawkins, you better make sure that you don't fuck up."

Matt swallowed, watching as the older man walked to pay the bill and then leave through the door. Mrs. Song looked between her husband and Emily, her eyes full of sorrow at his words. With an unsure look in her eyes, she leaned over to kiss Emily before walking away to find her husband.

Emily waited until they got back to Matt's apartment to sob.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident of telling the parents, and Matt was more nervous than ever. Emily's parents had finally agreed to keep paying for her schooling, but they kicked her out of her apartment which meant one thing:

She would be living with him from now on.

Matt certainly didn't have a problem with it considering that he loved Emily, but his apartment wasn't the biggest one out there. He liked more simplistic things like that. It had the necessities, and that's what mattered to Matt. He was hoping that Emily would understand, and that until he saved enough money for them to be able to getting a home for themselves, that she would take what she could get.

It had taken all day for them to bring in all of her things that she needed; clothes, shoes, her favorite chair that she had brought from home, a small bedside table made of oak and boxes of miscellaneous items that she deemed important. Plus, the phone call that he had with Ashley added a small amount of time on his list while he tried to make sure that Emily wasn't carrying something too heavy. She tried many times. Matt didn't like that.

However, he did feel slightly curious as Emily laid against his side while they sat quietly on his couch, shoulders slouched as she ran her pointer finger across her lips. She wasn't normally this somber.

"Em?" Her named trailed off of his lips as he traced his eyes down to hers. She lifted her head to look at him, a frown creased into her lovely features. Matt could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, so he tapped her shoulder and began standing up. "Let's go to bed, babe. You need sleep for school and I need sleep for work."

He grabbed her small hand in his and lifted her from the couch with the ease of a cat lifting its kitten.

"Matt I-"

"You don't have to tell me about it if you aren't comfortable yet, Em. But I hope you know that I'm here for you." He kissed her temple as he guided her to the bed that her oak side table was on.

Matt laid her down and tucked her under the covers. She smirked.

"Geez Matt, I didn't know you were such a mother hen."

The words escaped her lips before she could process them, and her eyes filled with tears. Matt leaned over her small covered figure and lifted her face to press his forehead to hers. She leaned a hand up to grab his wrist. She hated feeling so weak and fragile. Feathered kisses ghosted softly against her cheeks and to her lips before he quietly mumbled to her that it was going to be okay.

"How is it going to be okay, Matthew?!" The ebony haired woman snapped. "How?! We're too young! We aren't prepared for this! If anything, _I'm not prepared for this_ and I can't stand it, Matt! I don't want my parents to hate me, for god's sake I'm glad they didn't disown me when we first told them!" She broke down more, sitting herself up in bed. Matt shifted his hands to cup her face, beginning to wipe away her tears, to no avail. "I don't know what to do! How the hell can everything be okay?!"

"Because I love you."

Emily was taken aback by his statement, and she scoffed.

"Matt, being in love with me isn't going to put food on the table and pay bills."

Matt nodded to her, agreeing with her statement.

"No, but being in love with you does mean that I'm going to make damn sure that you and I are going to get through this. We're a family, and we are going to get through this. We've gotten through the bad times, now we can make it through this."

Hazel eyes softened at his tone as he pulled one of her hands to his lips and kissed her open palm.

"I wanted to wait until we were at least done with our second year of college, but I guess now is the best time." Matt spoke out, staring into Emily's toffee colored orbs.

She raised her brow, though being as smart as she was, she could already tell what it was. Matt wasn't that good at hiding something from her, especially a slim diamond ring that had been sitting open on his dresser one day that she was over.

"You big oaf. I swear," She pulled him against her, biting into his shoulder to keep from either crying more or laughing at how his most likely 'original' proposal would have gone.

"What? I didn't even ask yet." Matt pouted, pulling his lips to the left side of his mouth as he pulled away from her.

"It's obvious when you left it out on your dresser before, _hun._ "

Matt flushed brilliant red while looking at Emily. He walked to the dresser, pulling out the small velvet box that had been hidden in his bottom drawer. Walking back over, he grabbed Emily's ring finger before she pulled it from his hands. A broken look crossed his features.

"Well, aren't you going to propose? I didn't even say yes, yet."

"Yet?"

The broken look from Matt's eyes had dissipated, covered by a new look of laughter and adoration. He moved to get down in front of her, right knee cracking as it hit the ground, while Matt grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Least romantic luck ever." He mumbled to himself as Emily produced a fit of giggles.

Matt smiled up at her, glad to see that she was feeling better than she had been, and that she was also feeling more nice as of this moment. He opened the box, staring up at her.

"Emily, will you marry me?"

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes while she leaned back.

"I don't know."

Matt frowned.

"Oh for god's sake, meathead, yes. Now come up here." She motioned, her arms spreading open as she waited for him.

He climbed up beside her, box still in hand while joining her under the covers. He pulled her close as he grabbed her left hand and slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger.

"Sorry I couldn't get a bigger one." He apologized.

"I love it. It's simple, like you." She kissed him. "And I love you, so I love it too."

Their foreheads pressed together again before he pulled Emily under his chin and wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

Their lives were only just beginning.

* * *

 **Wooooohooooo! Surprise motherfucker, there's a chapter two. So anyways long story short, I decided to make this a multichapter fic, cause that's what I can do. This and 'About Time' are companion stories, so if you want, you could read that as well as this! Hope that you enjoy, and please, now flames! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


	3. Breaking Free

**Shit happens. And sex happens. You've been warned.**

* * *

The days were endless and long, working hour after hour as Matt waited for his shift to be over. He wanted to go home to spend as much time with Emily as he could before going into his second job; a part time job doing heavy lifting and packing for FedEx.

As much as he was happy that he was saving up so much money, with help from his grandmother who was nice enough to put a down payment for them to obtain their own home, he did miss the time he could spend with his fiance. He missed it so much, and he'd call her whenever he had the time, simply to check in on her. Times were getting hard for them, with her now being five months pregnant and getting harassed at school, and Matt working all the time, so he couldn't just drop what he was doing to help or he would lose his job. He didn't want to do that. He needed to make sure that he kept both of these jobs so that he could provide for his family.

 _Ring._

Matt looked down at his phone as he pulled it out, Emily's name and smiling face flashing onto the screen.

 _Ring._

He felt curiosity flow through his body at her picture, as he was always the one to call her and check on how she was doing.

 _Ring. Ri-_

"Emily?"

"Matt." Her voice sounded exhausted and Matt's heart started plummeting, thinking of the worst think that could be happening to her. Her breath was slowly starting to settle to a normal speed as Matt began talking once more.

"Emily, what's wrong? What happened?" Matt couldn't tell how quick he was rambling until Emily stopped him.

"Jesus meathead, calm down. I wanted to call and let you know that your grandmother came over to help me make dinner, and she wanted to stay to see you."

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief as he thought about his grandmother coming over to help his fiance.

They didn't get along very well at first, but she was the first person to support Em and himself when they told her that they were expecting. He loved that about his grandmother. She was strict, but loving and knew where boundaries were and when to help. He smiled to himself, glad that she had been the one to raise him and show him the world.

"Matt? Jeez, are you even listening to me?" Emily let out a frustrated grunt, and Matt could imagine her rolling those beautiful hazel eyes, irritated that he was so entranced by something. Usually her.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

Obviously." She snorted on the other line, then he heard his boss yelling out to him.

"Hawkins, I need you to get off the phone and fix this hole in the gas tank."

"Yes sir." He replied quickly, brown eyes shining over with a short envy that he couldn't be home with his love. "Em, I gotta go, but I'll see you in about an hour okay? I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. See you soon."

She hung up the phone, and Matt turned to his boss who was lifting the car at this point in order to fix the hole that Matt was to assist with. Matt got down at the car was lifted as high as needed, and began to work on helping his boss patch the hole.

* * *

"Matthew, you're getting more handsome and becoming more of an adult each day my dear."

Matt was enveloped in a tight hug by his much shorter grandmother. She was smiling proudly and patted him hard on the back for emphasis. It felt nice to come home to this again, as he had been living in his old apartment since he had began, and then dropped out of, college. He had missed his grandmother, and she him it seemed. Hugging her back just as tight, Matt's deep eyes roamed over to the kitchen where Emily had just walked out from. She gave him a small wave as she watched the two family members embracing. She didn't dare disrupt it.

"Thanks gran." Matt kissed his grandmother on the top of her head before slipping from her grip and walking over to Emily.

He enveloped her into a much more gentle hug, her swollen belly placed between them as he leaned down, pressing a long, slow kiss on her lips. Emily took in a sharp breath, her hands reaching up and placing themselves onto Matt's chest. At the moment, she didn't seem to care that he was covered in oil and grease, or that he smelled like sweat and gas. She took it all in, and Matt could feel her press harder against him. He could feel her lips move slower against his, just the perfect amount of sensualness and sexiness that would rile him up, usually ending in them fucking each other into oblivion. However, Matt pulled away from her quivering lips, leaning over to her ear.

"As aroused as we both are right now, we probably shouldn't in front of her. She'd probably have a heart attack." Matt's whisper seemed to send a shiver up Emily's spine as she stared deep into his eyes, her arousal etched into the sparkling of her orbs. She nodded to him, agreeing that they should wait until later to do anything.

"Well, I'm glad you two love each other, but please refrain from doing that in front of me ever again." She glared up at Matt and huffed. "I raised a gentlemen, not a man who would go around making mouth love to his woman in front of old ladies."

"Excuse me?" Emily retorted, her tone irritated. From the actual words themselves, or from that fact that she was aroused to the point of being angry, he wasn't sure, but her did grab onto her hand and squeeze her palm softly.

"Emily." He warned, watching his grandmother give them both a look of slight disgust.

"Now, you need to learn to hold your tongue missy." She fought back.

Matt sighed in defeat, knowing that all of dinner would be like this no matter how he tried to diffuse the situation. With that, he turned to take a quick shower before eating.

* * *

Matt knew that he was right about the two of them fighting. It finally ended with his grandmother leaving after dinner was over, her giving Matt a hug and Emily a snort, then a hug. He shook his head to himself, drying the dishes as Emily washed them, her obvious lack of interest evident on her impatient face. Once again, he wasn't sure if it was because of the dishes, or something else this time.

The dark skinned boy heard her let out a huff of frustration while she set the last plate on the drying rack in front of himself. He turned his eyesight over to his soon to be wife, and noticed that she was biting her lower lip. Setting down the now dry dish he had in his hand, Matt turned to her, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Em?" He asked, her eyes locking onto his before an animalistic look flashed across her caramel eyes.

For a moment, Matt wasn't exactly sure what was going on until he blinked, realizing that he was now in their living room. He was seated on the couch, Emily straddling his hips while she pressed light, feverish kisses into the side of his neck. Taking in a sharp breath, Matt moved his hands to roam around Emily's familiar body, caressing across her arms, down her back over her ass til he got to the back of her legs, where he tugged her closer. Surprising her, she lifted her head from his neck and he pulled her down into a steaming kiss.

He moved his lips across hers like she had done to him earlier that day, though he finally let himself get aroused to the point of letting out a small groan. Emily made a sound of triumph escape her lips before Matt moved his hands up and cupped her ass, getting a quiet moan from the dark haired beauty. Matt could feel Emily begin to grind, slowly at first, but before long she was leaning down and biting down into his neck as he met her grinds.

"Matt, I want you so bad," Emily breathed out against his ear, the hot air sending a shot straight to his groin before he gently pushed her off of himself.

"I do too," He replied breathily, removing Emily's purple sundress and her unmentionables.

Hazel eyes skimmed dark brown as she began to push off Matt's clothing, her arousal becoming more evident each second as she wasted no time in ripping them off and throwing them to the ground beside her own clothing. With that, she leaned her hand down, running it along Matt's thigh until she got to his stiff erection. Matt hissed in a sharp breath, as it had been quite a few weeks since he and Emily had done anything sexual, with their schedules being so hectic.

"Fuck, Em." He cursed, leaning over her and kissing across her shoulder, onto her neck. Emily smiled at that, stroking him for a split second before letting go and turning from him. He gave her a needy look, while she motioned for him to follow her with a sly smile on her face. Matt nodded as he began walking after her.

When they got into their room, Emily pushed Matt onto the bed, grabbing a condom out of their nitestand and opening it gently. She gave Matt a sulrty look, her eyes lidded as she walked back over and slipped the rubber over his hard member.

"Are you ready?" She asked, climbing over him, trying to be as sexy as possible with her round belly.

Matt nodded once more as he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her sweetly, knowing how she felt about coitus while she was getting bigger because of the baby. "Yeah," He said on her lips, kissing her again as she positioned herself. "Are you?"

Without an answer, she lowered her body onto Matt's, his covered erection slipping quickly into her dripping sex. Emily leaned her head back as she sat on him for a moment, taking time to enjoy the feeling of having her man back inside of her after so long. It felt great.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how good this felt," Matt grunted out as he lifted his hands to rub up her thighs to her tender breasts. Watching as Emily gasped at the touch, he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples. "You like that? Is it better than usual?" He smirked as Emily nodded, her teeth biting harshly into her bottom lip as he removed his hands.

With that, Emily shifted upwards pressing her hands into Matt's chest to steady herself. Matt bit back a groan this time, and held himself off from plowing back into her inviting heat. When he was almost out of her, she dropped back down, faster than she had gotten up, leading to Matt throwing his head back against the pillow and crying out. The dark haired girl was panting softly between her moans as she lifted herself again and again, going faster each time while Matt placed his hands firmly on her hips, holding her steady while he fucked up into her like they seemed to be doing.

After all, that was one of the safer ways that they found out how to keep having sex. And god, it still felt good.

Moments ticked by as Emily's thighs tightened around his waist. Matt knew that it was coming to an end, so he pulled Emily back down to his lips, meeting her so that he could press a kiss into her lips as she came with him.

He breathed in slowly as Emily sat up, her hands still on his chest while she lifted herself off of him.

"Fuck, Matt..."

"I can't go again for a little bit, Em." He laughed as she leaned over and smacked him lightly, mumbling 'shut up'.

"I love you, Matt." She mumbled quietly, cuddling up next to his chest. Matt flushed deeply, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Emily."

* * *

 **And we're done! Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks c: Flames = no. Constructive criticism = yes.**


	4. Priorities

**Shit happens.**

* * *

Emily shifted back in forth in her seat, glancing between the door to the ultrasound room and Matt. He was leaned back in the chair that he was seated in, his eyes closed with his hand lightly rubbing Emily's back. She smiled softly, as he knew that was something that helped her to calm down when she was anxious.

She took in a deep breath before leaning in closer and pressing into Matt's lifted arm, settling herself into his side and nuzzling her nose into his neck. She heard him let out a light chuckle before he left a gentle kiss on her head.

"It's okay Em. You're going to be a great mother, okay?"

Surprised at his statement, the black haired girl shifted in her seat, hazel eyes wide with curiosity at how he knew what she was feeling.

"What do you mean? How did you know?"

Matt shrugged as he pulled her closer into him. "I guess it's because I remember that's how my sister Janice was when she was pregnant. So I suppose I just figured that was the problem." He kissed her forehead while he shifted his hand upwards, running his fingers through her recently washed hair. "Everything is going to be okay, and you're going to be an amazing mom."

The dark skinned boy smiled fondly at her, adoration in his eyes as Emily stared into his deep chocolate orbs.

"Matt, I know I shouldn't be so scared, but I'm just," She paused, biting her bottom lip lightly as she averted her eyes. "I'm not the most likable person."

"That's an understatement."

Matt smirked as Emily socked him in the gut and kissed him on the lips.

"You're an asshole, meat brain. But at least you're honest."

"What can I say? Someone I love that's _very_ honest rubbed off on me I guess." His white teeth glinted in the lights of the hospital while she threw a few more punches at his stomach and chest. "What?" He laughed loudly before quieting down as a few older woman glanced their way, though one smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Mr. Hawkins and Mrs. Song?"

A young lady was peaking out of the ultrasound room, as she shifted her gaze over to Matt and Emily. Matt smiled, pulling his fiancee to her feet and pulling left arm around her back, tucking her under him, protecting her. She smiled as she knew that Matt was very aware that she enjoyed when he was an 'alpha wolf'.

She led them into the quiet room, asking Emily to lay on the bed as she lifted the shirt that Emily was wearing.

"It's nice to see you two again." She smiled pleasantly as she took the transducer probe and rubbed the jelly along Emily's stomach. "It's good to see that the baby is doing so well." A smile lit up on her face as she thought. "Also, you guys should be able to find out the gender of the baby, if you would like to I mean."

Emily looked over to Matt who was smiling sweetly down at her round belly. He leaned his hand down and touched a part of it where it was not wet with the gel before he looked back at Emily.

"I'd love you know, what about you Em?"

The smile on Matt's face made Emily's heart flutter, and without thinking about it she spoke. "We'd love to find out what it is."

The young lady was silent as she roamed the probe over the smooth skin of the black haired beauty's stomach. She stared intensely at the monitor that was out of view from Emily's sight, her brows knitted together in concentration as she moved the probe slowly. For a moment she stopped before moving it once more and smiling sweetly.

"Congratulations. You two are going to be the parents of a beautiful baby girl."

Emily watched as Matt's eyes watered and he grinned wider than she had even seen. He was so _happy_ to be a father. So happy that he was going to be _her_ _husband_. It all made Emily feel light in her heart, like she was weightless. A good kind of weightless.

She trailed her hand til she got to Matt's, and the ebony haired male looked down at her as he wiped one of his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"And everything seems to be going great for her. She's a very healthy baby, and it seems that you," She glanced at Matt. "Have made sure that Emily has refrained from heavy lifting."

Matt snorted. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you." He said as he lifted his free hand to shake his pointer finger in a swift motion saying that he had a list of things.

The nurse smiled at him, her eyes filled with a flirty gaze and then turned to Emily.

"It's good that you didn't strain yourself, that wouldn't be good."

"You're saying that like I wouldn't know something that's pretty much common sense." Emily said in a snarky tone, her eyes squinting slightly as she stared the nurse down.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything of that sort, I just-"

Emily put her hand up to silence the nurse. "Fine." She dismissed her. She kept her teeth grit with her lips covering them as the nurse wiped off her stomach, her hand placed firmly in Matt's warm grip. When the nurse was done, Emily stood up and glared at her. "Keep your eyes off of him. He's my man."

The nurse lowered her gaze as Emily turned on her heel, facing away from the nurse and she pulled Matt with her, who was waving a pity goodbye.

Emily's shoes clicked through the halls as she tugged Matt through them, wanting to go back home as soon as possible. She was getting very tired of this nurse staring at _her man_ with _that gaze_ ; especially when she knew that they had a baby on the way.

"You know you didn't have to get so snappy, Emily." Matt told her sternly after they got into his dark green car. "I don't think that she was actually trying to look at me like I was eye candy."

Emily scoffed, her irritation growing at his words. How could he say that when that girl was so obviously looking at him like he was some sort of prey.

"Wow Matt, then I guess I should go in there and apologize to her when I've seen her flirt with you," She pulled her shoulders up, her palms out as her anger lit the fuse in her. "I don't how many times." The onyx haired girl turned so that she was leaning against the window and staring out of it.

"Fine Em, you win." Matt sighed quietly, glancing in her direction. "Put on your seat belt or I'm not moving."

Emily turned a looked of irritation towards the dark boy as she clicked her seat belt on.

"Seriously Matt? Are you honestly that blind?" The hazel eyed girl grit her teeth again for a moment as she watched Matt take in a breath, opting not to reply. "You know, I should just call you Chris since you're so fucking blind or maybe Ashley since you're so close with her and she's so god damn dense." She watched Matt's jaw tighten as well as his knuckles as he drove along the road to their house. "Or maybe meat brain doesn't work for a nickname anymore." She stated, going off on a tangent. "Maybe I need to find you a nickname without 'brain' in it, since you so clearly seem to lack one."

"Stop it Emily!" Matt yelled hotly.

The car grew silent as Matt glared down the road and Emily stared at him, her eyes holding fear for a moment as she curled up against the back of the door, keeping her widened eyes on him. She bit her bottom lip as she lowered her gaze onto her stomach. She took a moment to realize that she had subconsciously wrapped her arms around it. Matt had seemed to notice as well, as his eyes softened reasonably.

He gazed at her before putting his attention back on the road, holding out his right hand over to Emily. For a moment, Emily stared at it. However, she slid her fingers slowly into his larger hand and he squeezed it gently.

"I," He breathed out for a moment before continuing. "Look Em, you need to stop assuming that when someone gives me a flirty glance that something's going to happen."

"Mat-"

"Emily." He pulled into their driveway and shut off the car after putting it into park. He took in another deep breath. "I understand that you're jealous, it's kind of obvious when you are," He chuckled softly at that, watching Emily unstiffen. "But listen; you might not trust them, but you trust me don't you?" She nodded in affirmation. He smiled weakly, as if he wasn't sure. "Then you don't have to worry about something happening. I love _you._ Not her, not anybody else but you. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gave her another smile before leaning into her, resting his left hand on her stomach before pressing a soft peck onto her lips.

"Well, I'm going to fall for another girl, but she's going to be our little girl."

A small flush lit over the ebony haired girls cheeks. She smiled as she did before they saw the nurse in the hospital, and Matt began to pepper her cheeks with kisses.

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

The softness of their bed was something nice that calmed Emily down quite a lot anytime that she had been distressed over something. She honestly couldn't tell if it was because her meatbrain held her at nite in the bed, or if it was because it smelled like his body wash and skin. To tell the truth, she didn't care as long as Matt was somehow involved. She loved him, after all.

She loved him. When exactly had she began to truly love him?

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she heard Matt cleaning himself up in the shower as he still had a few hours before he had to go to work.

For a moment she felt a wave of brilliance cross her mind as she realized what their babies name should be. She felt like an idiot not thinking of it earlier.

"Matt?" Emily called out quietly, staring at the bathroom door and waiting for him to walk through. She waited a few minutes before she sat up. "Matt?"

The door squeaked open, Emily noting that it still needed some oil to the hinges, and the dark skinned man walked through, drying his hair with a towel as a pair of beige pajama pants fit around his waist and down his legs.

"What's up?"

He looked her up and down as he padded over towards her, a soft smile on his face.

"I wanna talk about what we need to name her."

Matt gave her a quizzical look. "Need? Don't you mean should?" He smiled softly at her choice of words as he leaned in, kissing her temple.

"No. It's what we need to name her."

Matt stayed silent for a moment before nodding for her to continue with what she was saying.

"Natasha. We need to name her Natasha." Emily smiled her rare loving smile as her fiance. "I know that has to be her name, and no buts about, you hear me Mr. Meatbrain?"

The black haired woman's smile began to fade slowly as she waited for her dark skinned love to reply, but he simply gave her a blank look before pulling her in close and hugging her tightly. She felt him shaking as he cried quietly into her shoulder. She moved her arms up, hugging around his neck as he buried his face deeper.

"I know that your mom would be so happy that her granddaughter will be named after her."

Matt nodded mutely as he pulled away and kissed her.

"Thanks, Em." His smile widened as she wiped away a few stray tears falling from his deep brown eyes. "That makes me very happy to know you would do this for me and my mom."

* * *

 _It was a hard time back when Matt's mother died. She was a firefighter who died in a burning building while trying to save one last civilian who had been trapped. It was a tragedy when she hadn't made it back with the man who had been helping them escort the others out of the building. Matt had only known her until he was five, when she had passed away and then he and his two elder sisters, Janice who was ten and Erika who was seven went and lived with their grandmother._

* * *

Emily remembered hearing that from Matt's legal guardian once when she and he had first gotten back together. His grandmother wasn't happy in the least, but she told Emily that it was something she needed to know. That it was an important detail on how Matt was and how he has grown up.

The younger didn't fully understand at the time, and honestly she still wasn't sure, but she did begin to realize that was why Matt had been so gentle and doted on her all the time. Why he had always wanted to be with her.

He didn't want to lose anyone else so important to him.

"I love you, Matthew. With all my heart."

The taller of the two placed a comforting and loving smile on his face.

"I love you too, Em."

* * *

 **Finally, am I right? So...I've been away for a while. So, here you go. No flames, constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
